Master's Epilogue
by Bacrep
Summary: Let's take a look at Ash's epilogue. Epilogue? But the story hasn't started yet! No, it has. It has long begun before the creation of this fanfic. The story began two decades ago, and it has ended multiple times with goodbyes and tears of companions. His footsteps trailed over the regions. Now, the end of a master's dream. And also,the beginning too.


There were so many places to begin, but only Pallet Town was the true beginning. The Pallet that was history.

But what about the ending? Ash wondered as his eyes trailed down the cliff of Mt. Moon. Was the beginning always a good place to end?

He closed his eyes.

For eight years, he chased. He chased after the dream from when he was a kid. Back then, he pointed at the sky and laughed at the stars. Now, he knew he pointed at Cosmog and Cosmeom, at Cresselia and Darkrai, at Lunala and Solgaleo.

He loved traveling when he started. Then, it became a habit. He knew no place but the road, and thus he journeyed on. Nevertheless, it was not to say he did not love his journey. It just became more of a tendency than an active strive of passion.

Though, the tendency to carry out his heart was another kind of enjoyment. When he started, he was full of an active, fiery initiative. It then came to a fluent coolness, deep as an ocean and continuous as a seafaring current.

He was coined the Chosen One, and perhaps the Legends did choose him. Perhaps he was the main character of a story, of a story that spanned since the origin.

What happened then? Ash chuckled. It all became so… repetitive. Meeting a Legend for the first time was so exciting volcanoes burst in his chest. Meeting one for the twentieth time had an effect less acute. It was still joyous, but repeated, like the ocean's waves.

He was but a late teenager. However, he had seen more than most people on this planet, an experience matched not even by Elites.

Nothing was so gripping, so demanding, anymore. Not Mewtwo's Psybeams, nor the defeats at League, and… not even the final victory could stir the depth of his marine tranquility, one seemingly possessed by elders like Professor Oak.

Or, should it be said, it was the victory at Alola League that was the final brick in the construction of Ash's serenity. With the victory, the last goal from his impatient childhood was accomplished. Thus, he was rebirthed… as an adult now.

It was fitting, as he turned eighteen a week after he left Alola. He left when he was ten. Kanto. Johto. Hoenn. Back to Kanto. Sinnoh. Unova. Kalos. Alola. Eight years.

The trophy took eight years, but less and less was about the trophy, and more and more about simply following his heart.

What was his heart? It was to see Pokémon. That was why he traveled. Some people traveled because traveling was a tool to be a master.

For Ash, becoming a master was only a tool to travel. When he was not a league Champion, it was the motivation for him to continue on. It became harder, having to put behind friends, especially the old ones: Misty, Brock, May, Max... Charizard, Squirtle, Lapras...

But, now that he was a master, he would follow his heart a different way.

Softly, he lied down on the grass on the apex of Mt. Moon. The stars shone on him. His eyes opened to greet them

He would not hop from region to region blindly anymore. Instead, he would let the travelers come to him. Instead of chasing after the Pokémon and the adventures, he would let them do the running.

How? There were plenty of ways. He asked Brandon to set up an interview for him to be a Frontier Brain already. Professor Oak wanted to hire him as legendary Pokémon consultant. Trainers from across Pangaea mailed him questions and challenges.

No more blind traveling.

He was, admittedly, tired.

The stars blinked at him. He blinked back. He was the Chosen One, right? He'll let the trouble come to him.

"Prepare for trouble!" Ash Ketchum smiled as he whispered the three words that had accompanied his childhood.

**A/N: Short and neat. If you like my style, go check out my long fic, "Part of Us." It's a One Punch Man fic.**


End file.
